dugout_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheam Stars United FC
Cheam Stars United Football Club is an English League 1 (H) side based at the Cheam Arena. Founded on 28th December 2006, Cheam Stars are managed by "Magic" Chris Mason. Club History Season 3 Nine days after their founding Cheam Stars played their first league match away to Bot team #1699. The final result ended 0-2 with two goals from Ford Ecclestone who would later go on to be Cheam's top scorer that season. At this point Cheam SUFC were four games into the season (having joined after 3) and 7 points of the top spot, in the relegation zone. However after the next two league games it was clear that Cheam Stars were destined not for a relegation dogfight but a title challenge, beating the leaders DeathWarriors 1-0 at home and the other active team Negros Limited 3-0 also at Cheam Arena. The team then continued their impressive form fantastically, finishing with an unbeaten run until the end of the season. Only two draws blemished their record, the first being a scoreless game away to mighty reds 1892. Despite beating the leaders a second time away from home even more convincingly (0-2) putting themselves top of the league, the second draw of the season at Uniaao Mucifalense ended 1-1, putting Magic Mason's team again in second place with only three games to go. Being only one point behind DeathWarriors, the team had to hope that mighty red 1892 could force them to drop points on the last day of the season as the leaders had two "Bot teams" in their other games (granting automatic victory). Although Cheam Stars won all of their games, it was not to be as DeathWarriors scraped a win, the only goal of the game being a penalty in the 36th minute. Magic Mason later commented that even though they had failed to win promotion despite having arguably the strongest squad in the league, the players had done brilliantly to get where they were and stated his belief that next season would be their year in League 2 (H2). He also presented Audley Steed the "Player of the Year" award due to his consistently dazzling performances throughout the campaign. Season 4 Cheam Stars United went into their second season raring to go after acquiring four new signings to add to the two who had come in last season. Marcel Kulisek, Gusts Buca, Emiliano Camoes and Miroslaw Ziemski joined the Stars for a combined fee of just over £1,000,000 adding to the previously bought talent of the two portuguese midfielders Antonio Badalo and Tadeu Pombo. It proved to be money well spent as Cheam Stars finished the season with an amazing 100% record winning all 22 of their league games, winning the league by 12 points. The other teams supposedly challenging for promotion, had to settle for a battle for second place, eventually being won by Strumica United. The season also finished well for Cheam Stars United on the goal scoring table, with a combined total of 92 goals being scored shared between over 12 players, Marcel Kulisek proving his price tag of 250K was worth the money leading the charts with 15 league goals. Again Audley Steed had a great season as the playmaker and captain of the team scoring an impressive 7 goals from the centre of midfield. But the real praise had to go to the back four and "sign of the season" Gusts Buca in goal. They were unbeatable in the league, not even conceding a goal in all the 22 matches. The National Cup was also a great success story for the club as in their first season competing for the prize, they reached the Last 16. Despite losing 1-0 to the eventual winners, it was a fantastic achievement considering the opposition that was still in the Cup at the time and the fact Cheam Stars were the only League 2 club still in the draw at that stage of the competition. Season 5 Competing in League 1 (H) seemed a little daunting for Cheam Stars but they soon began to find their feet with two huge wins against Norfolk United and DeathWarriors (sweet revenge), winning 9-0 and 8-0 respectively. However although challenging for promotion that season, Cheam never really looked like favourites, losing 1-0 to Arun Athletic (the eventual winners) and after a few other disappointing results only managed fourth come the end of the season. Despite being five points off the top spot, Cheam Stars United finished comfortably clear of U.K Arsenal (5th place) by 10 points. Ford Ecclestone came to the fore again after last season's indifferent form. Although not becoming top scorer of the league, he managed to achieve second place scoring an impressive 41 league goals. Eleven new signings were made during the season, including a £1.8 million swoop for Italian central defender Lucan Andreoni. This year the team could not repeat the heroics of last year in the National Cup as they stumbled in Round 4 (of 10), losing 3-1 at home to Football Club Gunners. Cheam Stas were leading for most of the match having scored in the 31st minute but collapsed after the Gunners scored three in the last 18 minutes. Again Mason praised his team for the seasons performance as a whole and told the fans that they could expect more next season even hinting at one or two new signings. Season 6 Before the season had even begun, three new players were brought into the team, experienced defender Matevz Leban and two young talents, tricky winger Jure Simcic and the German frontman Conan Ullich. The season began with high expectations as Cheam Stars were tipped for the title, with their main challengers being Fareham and Stenhouse Cosmos who, last year, had finished third and fourth respectively. Cheam won their first two games 0-5 and 11-0 quickly promoting themselves to the top of the table. Next was Stenhouse away which, for the Stars, was a key game. They went a goal behind just before half time but equalised almost immediately after it, Ford Ecclestone again scoring a crucial goal. It finished 1-1, a good away draw for Cheam Stars but they lost their spot at the top of the table to Walton Town, recently promoted from League 2. Cheam Stars United quickly bounced back winning another 6 games on the trot. By this time it was clear that the Stars main challengers for the title were Walton Town as Stenhouse had failed to win twice more and Fareham were languishing in 5th after a bad run. Cheam Stars National Cup run seemed to look increasingly more convincing as they progressed to Round 5 after an impressive series of wins. However this time the draw was against them as they faced a Premiership team Ispwich Blues at home. The Blues had been having a great season themselves by the time they travelled to Cheam Arena, acquiring second place in the Premiership despite being tipped for mid-table mediocrity. Although Cheam Stars put up a brave fight their hopes of progressing were shattered as two goals from Ispwich, one in each half, ended their resistance. Cheam Stars have recently beaten Fareham at home 2-1 courtesy of a brace from Ecclestone. Their last league match was away to Walton Town, which before the kick-off was labelled as a potential title decider. After a nervy first half, Lucien Stoddard, who has become an almost permanent fixture in the sqaud struck in the 57th minute after some great link up play from Badalo and Ecclestone. The front man's goal proved to be decisive as Cheam Stars United took all three points and went back to Cheam Arena, three points clear at the top of the table. Recently three more players have been signed for Cheam Stars United, backup goalkeeper Kaj Mathisen for a bargain £1K, Netherlands striker Tome Loncar at £500K and holding midfieder Carlitos Casto for £650K. These mid-season signings will surely boost the Stars in their bid for promotion and witht the likes of young striker Dirk Neville finding success on loan at Worthing Rovers, the future looks bright for Cheam Stars United. Current Squad Goalkeepers Gusts Buca - 31 Years Old - 28 Rated - LAT Kaj Mathisen - 31 Years Old - 17 Rated - DEN Christian Spirea - 19 Years Old - 16 Rated - ROM Defenders Lucan Andreoni - 24 Years Old - 27 Rated - ITA Monte Tucker - 27 Years Old - 26 Rated - ENG Matevz Leban - 29 Years Old - 25 Rated - SLO Emilio Camoes - 21 Years Old - 21 Rated - POR Sylvester Danielson - 25 Years Old - 21 Rated - ENG Miroslaw Ziemski - 27 Years Old - 19 Rated - POL Truman Jeffery - 20 Years Old - 18 Rated - ENG Gabriel Ramalho - 20 Years Old - 15 Rated - POR Midfielders Audley Steed - 28 Years Old - 29 Rated - ENG Barrie Dixon - 24 Years Old - 25 Rated - ENG Antonio Badalo - 31 Years Old - 22 Rated - POR Carlitos Casto - 28 Years Old - 22 Rated - USA Serafim Barroca - 21 Years Old - 21 Rated - POR Brigham Brewer - 25 Years Old - 20 Rated - ENG Jure Simcic - 19 Years Old - 19 Rated - SLO Mason Sims - 19 Years Old - 17 Rated - ENG Shaquille Marchand - 19 Years Old - 16 Rated - ENG Forwards Ford Ecclestone - 25 Years Old - 25 Rated - ENG Marcel Kulisek - 27 Years Old - 23 Rated - SLO Lucian Stoddard - 21 Years Old - 23 Rated - ENG Tome Loncar - 24 Years Old - 22 Rated - NED Conan Ullich - 22 Years Old - 21 Rated - GER Drew Brownlow - 20 Years Old - 19 Rated - ENG Pietro Mariga - 20 Years Old - 16 Rated - ITA Stuart Salomon - 19 Years Old - 14 Rated - ENG Rogelio Sadoque - 22 Years Old - 20 Rated (on loan at All Blacks) Dirk Neville - 19 Years Old - 21 Rated (on loan at Worthing Rovers) Category:Football Clubs Category:English Clubs